Chocolate Ice Cream
by Phoenix Fanatic
Summary: Kel wants chocolate ice cream. And nothing will stop her.
1. Chocolate Ice Cream

A/N- I just had rather wonderful chocolate ice cream, and I herby dedicated this plot less fic to chocolate ice cream.

Disclaimer- I don't own any of the characters.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Warriors: strong, brave, proud. They carry their names with honor and respect. Helping those in need, and avenging the innocent.

But every once in a while they needed to divulge in chocolate ice cream. Or so thought Lady Knight Keladry of Mindelan, as she did such that.

That particular day had been stressful, seeing as she was constantly being tested by the conservatives in bouts of archery, riding and even foot races. She thought the time being tested would have stopped ever since she reached Steadfast, but apparently Steadfast had the same ratio of conservatives as everywhere else.

After one particularly hard bout of trick riding Kel had immediately gone to her rooms. She hadn't had a _proper _relaxation in a long time. And to her, the only way to relax was to have chocolate ice cream.

She had rang for the maid, and had only said,

"Please, give me ice cream, chocolate. Don't just give me a bowl, give me all you have." The maid gave her a curtsey and a weird look, and then retreated to do her task.

Kel had received her ice cream in the following minutes. She went on a hunt for a spoon, and when her mission was complete she sat down with the bucket. She (almost) literally dived in: she had not had this in years.

A knock brought her attention to the door.

"Come in," she managed to mumble with the ice cream in her mouth.

It was Neal. Kel swore.

"Aw, Meathead, don't you have _any _place to be right now? Look, I think I hear Yuki calling."

Neal sighed.

"Yuki told me to check up on you, and she would have come herself but-," his eyes popped open, and continued, "Is that _chocolate ice cream?_"

"It's mine," she once again mumbled, and took the bucket and held it away from him.

"I'm your best friend, I should at least have some-," and before he continued he threw himself at Kel, trying to get the chocolate ice cream.

"Mine!" yelled Kel, although it sounded more like "Mime!" with her mouth full.

His weight on the back of the chair caused it to flip with Kel still in it. She rolled backwards, and, still holding the bucket, said,

"You are beyond dead, Meathead. One day you will learn to _never _mess with a female and her chocolate ice cream!"

"I think I deserve some to!" he whined. He once again tried to tackle Kel. Her instincts kicked in, and with the bucket she smashed it over his head. He fell to the floor, unconscious.

Kel went back over to the chair, turned it upright and continued eating her chocolate ice cream, all while Neal was unconscious.

And it was the best chocolate ice cream she had ever had.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- Wow that was so unbelievably random and plot less. I had fun writing it though :D. I think Kel deserved some chocolate ice cream, and YAY! That was the first time I wrote just a Kel story. Please R&R!


	2. More Chocolate Ice Cream

A/N-I simply had too much fun writing this, so I had to continue.

Disclaimer- I own naught but the plot.

Warning- Very, very plot less.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Neal awoke in Kel's rooms, only to find himself in vertigo. But once his head had slowed down enough, he stood up. Where was Kel?

_Where was the chocolate ice cream?_

He only remembered being bashed on the head, and then blacking out.

He rang for the maid.

"Do you….ow my head….have any chocolate ice cream?"

The maid gave him a curious look. Why were all of these knights asking for chocolate ice cream?

"Yes sir, we just got another shipment now!"

"Good. Give me all of it. And I mean all." The maid went to finish her assigned task.

In the following minutes, the maid came back….with a bucket full of _chocolate ice cream._

He snatched it from her.

"Mine."

"Yes sir, yours."

She left Neal to enjoy his chocolate ice cream. But there was a problem. He didn't have a spoon. He tore through Kel's quarters, but to no avail. Maybe Kel still had it. She would probably be in the practice courts.

He went through the halls, giving evil looks to anyone who came to close to his chocolate ice cream.

When he arrived at the practice courts, he saw Kel cheering on one of the matches. He went over to her.

"Kel, would you maybe have a spoon? I tried-,"

"Is that _chocolate ice cream?_"

"Yes it is. You had yours. As I was saying, do you-,"

A glint appeared in her eyes.

"Mine."

He set the bucket down on the ground by the fence.

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

"Mine."

And after that had gone on for about five minutes, Dom, who had been listening, said,

"Why don't you just duel it out?"

"Excellent idea," Kel said. "Winner gets all."

"Agreed." They shook hands.

They decided on wooden long swords. During this, a crowd had gathered.

"Feeling scared?" Kel asked.

He didn't answer.

Kel came in with a series of chops while Neal was defending himself. She lunged, and Neal, who had thought she fell, lunged with her, only to find Kel standing back up. He growled and they continued.

During this, Dom eyed the bucket on the ground.

"Is that…_chocolate ice cream_?" he asked.

Raoul, the only one who heard, came over.

"I think your right."

"You know, it would be a shame if this melted," Dom commented. "Then no one would win."

They exchanged glances. Raoul grabbed the bucket, and they ran.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

Kel had beaten Neal numerous times, but he kept saying,

"Best two out of three," or "Best three out of five," and so and so forth.

"Why don't you just share it?" someone in the crowd called.

"Yes, why don't we. Queenscove?" Kel said. As long as she got _some _of the chocolate ice cream.

Neal, realizing he would never win, agreed.

He went over to the fence where he had put the bucket.

"Where is it?" he called.

No one answered, until a voice pitched in,

"I think I saw what's-his-name and the commander run away with some sort of a bucket!"

"They broke the rule." Kel mumbled.

"What rule?" Neal asked.

"Never mess with girls and their chocolate ice cream."

"Agreed. Wait, did you just call me a -,"

"Yes I did. And you agreed. Anyways, we have to get back our chocolate ice cream! Where did they go?"

Dom appeared at her shoulder.

"Where did who go?"

She jumped. "Where did _you _go?"

Dom smiled. "I'm right here."

"Did you take my chocolate ice cream?"

"Yes I did. It's gone now."

Poor Kel. She had to think over and over '_I am stone I am stone I am stone I am stone_' so she would not cry.

But then, the maid, the one who had given both Kel and Neal their chocolate ice cream, came out.

"Just so you know, sirs and lady, that we still have vanilla ice cream."

Vanilla wasn't as good as chocolate ice cream, but it would still work.

"Where is it?" Kel asked, trying to appear as calm as usual.

"In the kitchens."

And with that, Kel, Neal, Dom, Raoul and half of the other spectators who had been listening ran to the kitchens.

They all wanted that ice cream.

But no one wanted it more than Kel.

QQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQQ

A/N- Soooooo pointless. I really fancy chocolate ice cream now, even though it's still morning. And I'm so proud at using the word 'vertigo'. It means like your world is all spinning and upside down. It's a cool word. I'm feeling very random today. Anyways, please review!


End file.
